The Names of the Months mirrorsided
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: It was a night at the Concert, She wanted something more. I prett much guess as I blushed looking at her, what was happening! I was falling head over feet for her... I fear for Davis Sanity-- Takeru ::Crackfic::: I'm on a crackroll


**AN: I'm on a CrackFic Roll here…. Th****is one isn't digimon/human thing but it's certainly cracked , came on mind when I was reading something--**

**Summary:**** She was know as The all feared One… After all this time I found myself blushing, But she's 5 years older than me!! And… well I fear more for Dai's Sanity… Takeru :crackfic:**

**Chapter 01:**** It was Sakura blossoms…. You were like fog in the afternoon on a Sunny day**

We were at my brother's concert, I was there with the whole digidestine group as our digimon took their free time out, in the Real world. A lot has change since the battle with MaloMayotismon. It wasn't what we'd expected but it was a change… People either loved or hated the "Digital Monsters", some with rightful reason; Lost of family members, friends and so on. And other simply because they weren't human.

As DD we'd fought for their rights but… we were far too young to be listen too… at lest they can't get in into the digital world, those HADF… I sighed as I felt angry… I shouldn't of stuff like this, I knew Patamon would be ok without me but still… I was afraid if he met a HADF.

I stared at my brother who sang "Moonlight Destiny" it was actually a decent song, it talked about being in a forced meaning, meant to do something and having to win. Of course if you weren't us… you couldn't truly understand.

I turned too look at Kari who was sitting beside me, she was enjoying Matt's concert too much to notice me looking at her. Me and Kari "The perfect couple", we'd tried after three month after the last battle…But it didn't end well. They say men and women can't stay friends after dating… I'd say their half right, we weren't best friends, nor were we actually talking to each other but we see each other day in and day out…

If you'd asked me up front and tell you anything I didn't like about Kari, I'd tell you a joke of what I didn't like, nothing seriously but personally after the break-up, she'd started to date Davis, I don't know why but he didn't seem happy, I think he was hurt by the fact he was 2nd gear. I frowned as I watched him, even though he wasn't sad at the moment or ever… unless you look really deep, you could tell he wasn't happy with his relationship.

The funny thing is…. As-if he didn't even wanted it. Maybe it's me being paranoid.

The concert was over, it was like a minute but it had been 3 hours… Everybody started to get up and leave and so was, mind you. But something caught my eye. It was none other than Jun Motomiya, The Stalker girl, Yamato's "You-Know-Who", and Davis's Sister. She wasn't running towards Matt as I thought she would. She was just sitting there with a deep thought as she pouted, looking at the stage.

It was late…. I was tired but I couldn't help but stare at her. 'I wonder what's wrong?' I wondered as I found myself not be able to move, maybe it was the lights or I was simply losing my mind, but I felt a strong feeling, twisting and filing my heart, like when I thought I loved Kari….

Coming to realization I finally got my move on and started to walk to Jun. I mean… She is Davis's Brother, isn't she? It was only right I saw what was wrong with her. "Hey, Jun…" I came up shyly. 'Why the hell am I so shy?!' I yelled at myself in my head. She turned to me slowly, her eyes looked up before she turned away uninterested, she seemed more disillusion about me being here. That stung a nerve, but the reason why: I have no fucking, wooping idea to be honest!!

I rolled my eyes, if she didn't want anything to do with me, fine. I began to walk away before I heard a small whispered of a voice saying "Why is it always colder in the autumn than winter?" She was talking to herself. More like whispering but you got the idea… I turned and blinked at her, I open my mouth and shut it as she'd continued "Hmm… I wish I could go back being younger, were I'd believe anything and know Nothing! Nothing at all!" She was giving a distant-happy-smile as her movement was very strange, then I realize, she was drunk!

She began to lay on the stable blue chairs, showing me her… umm, undergarment. Why did she have to wear a short skirt?! I wondered. The other seemly left me, since they hadn't even came back to say goodbye, I knew my brother would come to call me soon, believing I may had already left. But sure he be surprise…

He heard a strange laughter that seemed mix with a giggle if that was physically possible, Takeru got up too see if she was alright. Jun was wearing a thick pink Jacket and a red, yellow, brown strip mini skirt. He cringed as he went too feel her head, he sighed she was at a normal temperature.

I sat in defeat, I mean, I couldn't just leave her here, could I? She was bigger than me… (I was shock when I found out she was 2 years older than Yamato…) She made noise again after a while, I swore it was almost if she was crying. I got up again only top sit in front of her. I couldn't stand feeling like a pervert sitting in the back. I looked at her, I frowned and only the night's silence companion us.

I was getting tired, knowing that wouldn't work anyway, but I tried as I started to grab her by her armpits and try to lift her, she giggled, again… and moved her hands around my neck, snuggling her head on to my chest, I began feeling heat on my face, as I was already unbalance, when I started to get on her feet, the moment she snuggled attack me, I fell down and hard on to my back with her on top of me _just give me some_ _wonderful pressure_ (_sarcasm_).

I couldn't breath, so I try to push her up, but either my dumb luck or god had little mercy on me, some-one picked up and said "T.K. are you alright?!" It was Yamato, looking at me. I weakly nodded saying "I've never been happier to see you." He raised an eyebrow as he waited for me to get up, than he asked "What happen to her?" as he pointed with his thumb at the drunken and sleeping Jun Motomiya.

I shrugged saying "I don't know… She's drunk though" Matt replied "Point out the obvious. I mean, what are you doing with her?" I frowned, knowing Matt and replied "I was trying to get her home and she decided to fall on me." Matt shook his head and said "Leave her alone, she'll be fine." As he waved his hand nonchalantly. I don't know why but I felt so mad at what Matt was saying "Yamato!! We can't just leave her!" I protested. I mean common!

Yamato turned to me in surprise and said (absolutely calmly) "Takeru… I don't know why you're acting up like this; But she's drunk and she'll probably get the wrong idea and take her to My house and I don't even want "Her" To get any wrong idea about ME, got it?" I mumbled "She can come to my house…" Yamato sighed again as he put his hand onto his bangs saying "But your apartment is too far away to even bring her and anyway… I don't have my car with me tonight, gave it to the others."

Yamato sighed again as the silence spoke for us. I wasn't going to give in… "T.K…. She's a grown girl, she'll make mistakes and she'll take them on her own. Let's go." I burst out saying "And if she get rape or something , that will be find with you?!" This time he really did frowned and it was even deeper than before. I know Jun irritating but… at this state, I couldn't simply leave her.

Yamato sighed and said "You're staying here?" I paused a moment to think before I nodded. Yamato sighed and said "Ok… Tell a soul and I will kill you T.K., here take the Keys and open the front gate tomorrow so you can get out." I blinked as I saw Matt giving a big loopy Keychain with keys with at lest all the colors of the world. He told me "You need the blue to open the first door, the pink for the second, the red for the men's room, the blue for the girls room and last but not lest for exciting the yellow keys."

"Take them, I've got two…" He said as I slowly took the keys from him. Now what was running from my mind is why did Yamato have keys to enter the stadium? As I took them giving a questioning look he gave me a straight face and said "Don't ask. Because I won't tell you. But tell a soul and I will personally Kill you."

"Un-Hun… It's nice to know my brother really loves me…" I remarked in sweet sarcasm voice. He rolled his eyes and dumped some bagged food with some bottle of water. "Here you go. And Those were suppose to be for me to survive tonight, I'm eating Taichi's Mothers cooking, because I'm _being nice_." I widen up my eyes with my mouth gaping at him "Why are you eating Mrs. Kamiya food?!" He gave me a tired/sad looking saying "She came over with my father, they talked and she'd brought some food, Dad said I would have to eat it after she'd left and theirs no other food at home tonight." As he mumbled "Lucky bastard…"

I felt tears coming to my eyes knowing, I may never see my brother again and gave him a deep hug "You were a good man!" I said with emotion (which was mostly an inside joke but it was still slightly scary.). He laughed as he pushed me off commenting "I know, I was a "Perfect Man" of this world, unlike some people… Maybe next time if a digimon decided to control the world we'll gives them Mrs. Kamiya's cooking!" after that he walked away and left, closing us off from the world.

I sat down again only this time the Row of Chairs behind Jun. Since it was going to be a very long night I tried to go to sleep, which was very uncomfortable, if I can say.

A brightness hit my eyes as I was force to open them. I unwilling got up as I saw a drained and distress Jun, who was looking at the empty stadium in front of her. 'I wondered what I should do…' I thought as time past where I didn't say a word. "Hpmm…!" Jun made as she looked like what she was stuck up, which was probably true… I sighed as I began to say "Hey-… umm, ummm…." Jun looked more annoyed than before if possible but strangely at a moment pasted she said with a kind and calm gentle look but somewhat a calm and tired tone "So… You stayed with me?"

I gulped and nodded, even though she couldn't see me or maybe she did as she asked "Why?" I looked away in my strange sense of shame and worry saying "I just… I just wanted to keep sure you're safe, you know. I mean… I couldn't just leave you there could I?"

Her eyes turned to me as the corner of her face showed she was smiling like a fox and said "I bet, Matt wanted you to leave me, didn't he." She didn't sound sad, if possible she almost sounded delighted but it was more of a hint, so I'm simply guessing (and I'm praying I'm wrong). "Yeah… I'm sorry about him. He shouldn't of done that." I spat angrily, she looked at me in a quizzed look as she fully turned to me saying "You could of left me too, so why'd you bother?"

I felt myself choking 'WHAT?!' Screamed inside my mind. I felt furious at the moment but outside I looked complexes, which I was as well, she didn't care?! "Why should I'd left you?! I'm sure anyone else would too, if they saw you in the state you were in too, _expected Yamato,_ I mean you were drunk and vulnerable." She laughed as she slap the back of her chair saying to me like a little boy "T… T.K., right? Anyway the only person that would of helped me, would have been a man who wanted some good action, I thank you anyway, sweet cakes." As she got up and pinched on of my cheeks hard.

I looked at her like she was crazy. I mean she was crazy! But I also felt pity as she started to get up and walked to the close doors as I picked up my things and started to follow her. She got frustrated and sigh, looking in defeat as she look at me in a hopeless look (which wasn't truly serious) as she cried tears of a waterfall. I sweat dropped as I cringer at her look as she started to say "What are we goinnnngggg to doooooooooooooooooooo?! We're stuck here and-." I continued to listen as I got out the big keychain and started to open the door, she didn't notice and continue to go on and on.

Finally she notice as she looked at me, giving me a blank, stupid look as I gave her a smile. _Wrong thing to do._ As she grabbed me by the collar and shook me screaming "IF YOU HAD THE KEYS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YOU LIKE ME MAKING A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!" Fire in her eyes and a fear I can't even begin to tell you I had for the PMS girl.

I fearfully began to explain in a shaken voice "I just thought…" She glared even harder and began more and more seemingly seemed more like a Oni than a sweet 18 year old. I couldn't breath as fear took over and pointed a random direction, she took the bait as I ran for the hills.

"T.K! I'M GOING TO Kill you….!!" I heard as I tried my best to open all the doors, she was right on my trail! But I couldn't afforded to look back as I began more and more to fear for my life, I finally open the damn door! AS I ran to open the final one. As I was opening it I thought 'Last night I was fearing for my brothers life, now I've got to save my own skin… I wonder if he's alright?'

IN Mr. Ishida residents

In the toilet, Yamato was suffering with all night stomach-pain, which didn't die down last night. 'Damn you T.K!! I have not only pain but hunger too and a horrible taste in my mouth!'

Back to the story….

I finally got it open!! I jumped with joy only to be glomped on with a sweet kitty voice saying "Me is sorry T.K. … I guess I overrected a litte." I turned to the girl, I began to either decided was drugged, PMS or simply crazy and thought ' _a little_?!' as I stared at her in disbelief. But for some reason at the same time I felt warm…. Very warm… I felt myself blushing at her.

She moved her arms off of me and began to walk away from me, waving her hand nonchalant, not bothering to look at me as she walked home and said "Thanks for everything, T.K." I froze a bit, for some reason I didn't want the crazy-lady gone…. But I wanted her with me.

I felt myself blushing as I tried to walk away but the force of my heart took action saying "Don't GO!" She stopped, turned to me and gave me _the look_. Her eyes giving me what-the-hell look as she put the back of her hands on her hips and stared at me as-if I was an alien and asked "What?" I said in a low voice, taking my hat and started to feel it "I want to meet you… I mean… know you-you know… like possible date?" AS I added a slightly hoping note.

She rolled her eyes and said turning away "Ok… I guess, why not? I mean… _it's not like people are going to think I slopped low_, do you?" I frowned as I slightly realize she was beginning to reject me. But out of no-where she came to me and leaned down and kissed me, a deep and passionate kiss, smirking with a V signed saying as she walked away, this time for real saying to the sun "Why not, I needed a playtoy, anyway!"

_Don't ask me why… or how but I found myself in love with Jun Motomiya…. But I guess all good things don't come easy as I was just only beginning to find out…__- signed Takeru._

**AN: I have to study this week… so I Don't know when I'll update bother of these fics… anyway I hoped you'fd liked it. I can see many problems in this chapter… maybe a little too rushed or maybe not enough detail, feel free to tell me.**

**BUT SUPPORT ANTI-BASHING!! Bashing fucking sucks**

**And please R&R if possible,…. **

**People don't get much joy writing when they feel like no-one likes a fic.**** Reviews let us know you want it or not.**

**PS: Why the first phrase ALWAYS repeat itself when I post it in ?! anyone else has that same problem?**


End file.
